Immortality
by PallasAthenaxPoseidon
Summary: Immortal fall in love after making up. They realize they're Love after a millennia of misunderstanding the other. Slight Fluff. This is a one shot, but if you want more chapters tell me the reviews. Pothena
1. Chapter 1

_I_ _m_ _m_ _o_ _r_ _t_ _a_ _l_ _i_ _t_ _y_ Poseidon

Today started just like any other day, which meant that I woke up to the sound of the other gods/goddesses bickering, and to make matters worse my younger brother Zeus a.k.a the oh so powerful king of the gods forced me to attend another one of his so called "meetings".

I better get going, Zeus will never let me hear the

end of it if I'm late. While walking to the throne room I ran into my older brother Hades. I could tell something was wrong, he looked sulkier than usual.

"What's the matter? You look even gloomier than usual." I commented.

"Persephone faded,"Hades replied as tears began to fall. He wiped away his tears, though I could tell he was still hurting.

"Cheer up Hades, if Persephone was still here she wouldn't want to see you like this. You know she hates seeing you cry," I comforted.

It went like this for a few hours, until Artemis came.

"Poseidon you're la- Hades are you alright?! What's wrong? Is there anything I can do to help?" Artemis questioned.

The weird thing was she actually looked concerned. Hades tried for a smile, but his eyes showed that he was in pain.

"Poseidon, you should go, don't worry about me, I'm fine now," Hades answered.

"No. We're not just going to leave you," Artemis replied firmly.

We comforted Hades until it got dark, that's when Hades decided to go.

"I'll follow him, just go. Hades wait for me!" Artemis said.

Hades didn't even complain.

That night I had the weirdest dream, it went like this. I saw Metis (Athena's mother), she looked like she was trying to talk to me, but I only heard one word 'help', then the dream changed, now I was at the beach with Athena.

She flashed me a smile, and I returned it. Then before she was able to say anything I woke up.

Hermes was knocking, I knew because he's the only one who would knock at my door this early in the morning.

"Poseidon, open up! I have a message for you, it's from Athena!" Hermes screamed.

When I heard her name I opened the door. He handed me the letter and I ripped it open.

It read:

Dear Poseidon,

You probably heard of the rumours saying that Father has talked to the fates about bringing my mother back. Well apparently it's true, I need you, Hades and Artemis to come. It's Really important to me.

Love, Athena.

~P.S. The meeting is at 3 o'clock sharp, today.

When I finished the message I immediately left for the realm of Hades, a.k.a. the Underworld. I found Hades and Artemis in the dining area. They were so deep in conversation that I had to clear my throat just to get their attention.

"Poseidon, we didn't notice you! Do you need anything?"Artemis said surprised.

"Yeah, Athena said there is a meeting at three. We're going to attempt to bring Metis back, you need to come too Hades,"I explained.

"Okay brother. You should join us for breakfast,"Hades stated.

"I would love that. Unfortunately I can't,sorry," I replied.

I felt bad that I lied, but I needed some time to figure out what my dream meant. Gods (when they're unconscious) never have meaningless dreams. I figured out why Metis was calling for help, but I still can't figure out my other dream.

3 hours later I still didn't understand, so to clear my head I decided to walk to the meeting instead. In the throne room I saw Thetis and Amphitrite. I can understand why Thetis was here, Metis was her daughter.

Though I didn't know why Amphitrite was here, she never cared about her sister, she always envied her.

Fortunately, before Amphitrite was able to notice my presence the meeting began.

"I have-" Athena started. Zeus cleared his throat.

"Sorry, I meant _we_ have called you all here today to attempt bringing my mother back," Athena finished, without interruption this time. Thetys crippled at the sound of her daughter's name, then glared at Zeus. He suddenly became fascinated by the floor.

"Hephaestus, bring the chains," Athena said calmly. On cue, Hephaestus entered with the same indestructible chains we used on Zeus the last time. Zeus went on his knees and brought out his arms, allowing his son to attach the chains.

"Father are you ready?" Athena questioned. Zeus gave her a nervous smile and nodded.

"According to the Morai (Fates), in order to free Metis we have to surround Zeus and say the forbidden chant of the Titans," Hades informed. Everyone did what he commanded and nobody dared questioned the lord of the dead.

Zeus screamed in agony, which was followed by a bright light. When the light dimmed I saw a woman sprawled on the ground, who I recognized as Metis.

"Mother! Apollo help them!"Athena commanded. After everyone else(excluding Athena and I)left, Athena began to pace the room, muttering to herself.

"Athena, they're going to be fine. I know they will. They're strong people, so calm down," I reassured. Her breathing became more even and she stopped pacing, I took that as a good sign.

"Thank you Poseidon. Wow, I never thought I'd say that," Athena said. We laughed and I felt as though my heart was going to burst from my chest.

"You know Poseidon, I think we should put an end to our rivalry, maybe we could even become friends," Athena suggested.

"Sounds great to me. I don't even remember the reason we became rivals in the first place," I replied.

"Me neither, want to start over?"

"That sounds great, why don't we go visit your parents now?"

"Okay than, let's go."

We decided to visit Metis first since Zeus was still unconscious. As soon as we entered Athena ran to her mother and embraced her.

"A-athena, is that y-you?" Metis stammered. She was shivering so badly that you'd think that she was just found in a frozen lake. Tears were streaming down their faces, and I left.

They had some catching up to do and I didn't want to bother them. The gardens on Olympus look as beautiful as always, Demeter makes sure of will happen now that Persephone faded? She already wrecked havoc on the mortal realm when Persephone got kidnapped, who knows what'll ha .d5m/vc dkrt0858asjdfaeogtb;nuh7g5ppen when she finds out that Persephone faded. I shrugged, the thought was just horrifying.

"Hello brother," Demeter greeted. I was so caught off guard that I jumped.

"Sorry,"Demeter laughed.

"It's alright. You just caught me off guard," I explained.

"Okay… So what are you doing here?"

"I came with Athena."

"I thought you were rivals."

"Not anymore."

"Took you two long enough."

"Demeter! It's not like that!"

"Yeah sure, let's go with that," Demeter said. I sighed. I mean it would be amazing to be with Athena _that_ way.

Artemis

"Poseidon?" I asked.

"Hey Artemis," Poseidon said.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came with Athena."

"What?! Why?"

"Because…" Poseidon started.

"They're no longer rivals," Demeter said.

"Ah, that makes sense," I replied.

"So, where's Hades?" Poseidon questioned.

"Oh, he had to leave. He's kind of busy." I answered.

I could tell that they were getting closer, but I don't know how that will end. Their relationship is a bit unordinary and not really 'professional'. If Zeus finds out he'll punish them in the worst possible way. I can't let that happen but I also want Athena to be happy. What should I do?!

Athena

After thousands of years I finally got my mother back, I've been waiting for this day ever since I was 'born'! Not only that, now Poseidon and I made up, the tension that was once between us is now gone. I don't know why, but now every time I think of him my heart momentarily stops, only to beat twice as fast and I can't stop thinking about him. Should I look for him? What would I say when I see him? I should talk to him tomorrow instead, right after I visit my mother again. Maybe she'll know why I'm feeling like this.

"Athena, wait up!" Poseidon yelled. He run up to me and when he touched my shoulder I think I blushed.

"Want to see a play with me? I heard Apollo's shows are amazing," Poseidon asked.

"Sure," I managed to reply. I can't believe that we're actually going to hang out.


	2. Chap2

Apollo

I can't believe Athena's hanging out with him. What if she breaks her vow? I can't let that happen! He's broken so many hearts, I won't let my sister become his next victim. After Artemis, Athena is my favourite sister. I won't let her get hurt. To make things worse, Artemis seems to be spending more time with Hades! Why is my life so hard? Why?!

Poseidon

When I hung out with Athena it felt better than I have ever felt my entire immortal life. I couldn't even focus on the play! Why did I used to think that I hated her? She's amazing! Now that I think about it, Apollo seems to be suspicious of me, I wonder why? Then again, Apollo is Athena's brother and he is a little over-protective about his sisters (Artemis and Athena). Hopefully he doesn't take this the wrong way. I know that I've hurt many people in the past, but I would never hurt Athena, because if I did, I would never, ever forgive myself.

Hades

Artemis seems to be the only person who can truly understand me. I used to think that Persephone was the only person that was able to do that. Maybe Artemis can take over Persephone's place as Queen of the Underworld.

Unfortunately she's a maiden goddess, that means we can't be together. I like her. I wonder if she feels the same way. Artemis kind of reminds me of Persephone, they both love nature and their parents don't really like me. Well I guess Zeus is still my father-in-law as well as my brother. That fact always bothered me, it's just creepy.

Artemis

I've been thinking about Hades all day. Why am I even thinking about him? I'm not supposed to like males, I'm supposed to think they're revolting, evil, cruel creatures! Hades isn't like that, it's hard to hate him when he's the opposite of how I imagined every other guy.


End file.
